Dime Porque
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Dime, Tony ¿Por qué no eres valiente? ¿Dime porque no me enfrentas? ¿Dime porque sigues mintiéndome? Dime porque. /One-Shot, PepperPov s/


**N/A: **Hola!, hace rato que no subia un fics y me alegro de poder volver a tener uno en IronMan.

La verdad, es que este fics surgio despues de un extraño sueño que tuve. Asi que despues de repasar mi sueño, cree el Fics a partir del punto de vista de Pepper.

Se que tendran dudas pero las respondere al pie del capitulo ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo Único: **

Pepper Pov´s

Una vez más te marchas. Una vez más te vas dejándome sola, otra vez me has mentido y yo nuevamente he fingido que te creo. No puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar fingir creerte ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? No quiero perderte, Tony. Aunque allá a veces que desee gritarte la verdad en la cara.

Dime, Tony ¿Por qué no eres valiente? ¿Dime porque no me enfrentas? ¿Dime porque sigues mintiéndome? Dime porque.

Dime, Tony ¿Acaso temes herirme? ¿Temes a que llore y me decepcione de ti? Porque de ser así, no te hubieses interesado en _ella. _O si, más te vale no sorprenderte, porque yo ya lo sé. No preguntes como me he enterado ni quien me lo haya dicho, eso no importa. ¿Acaso creías que nunca iba a enterarme? Pues déjame decirte, Tony, que nuevamente te has equivocado. Yo lo sé.

Dime, Tony ¿Acaso ella te atrajo porque es una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.? ¿Por qué es más joven o porque te entiende? ¿Dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo?

No logro comprenderlo, Tony, y créeme que me he esforzado en tratar de comprender lo mejor posible pero no logro hacerlo.

Ella es una niña, Tony, y tú caíste en su juego. Caíste y sé que no quieres evitar seguir cayendo. Ella te atrajo, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero lo hizo y tú no haces nada para disimularlo. Lo sé por la manera en que rápidamente te marchas a S.H.I.E.L.D con la barata escusa de tu obligación como IronMan. Lo sé por la manera en que tus ojos brillan con la emoción de volver a verla. Por la manera en que sonríes ansioso y por cómo te pierdes en tu mente, seguramente recordándola.

Dime, Tony ¿Acaso te emocionas igual al tener que volver a casa, donde sabes que yo te estaré esperando?

Sé que me amas, muy a tu manera, pero lo haces. Pero a ella también la quieres a tu manera, siempre a tu manera.

Se, Tony, que eres incapaz de traicionarme. Sé que eres incapaz de estar con ella mientras yo este contigo ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa, porque yo también tengo derecho de ser egoísta por primera vez en mi vida. Porque aunque me duela que allá alguien más en tu vida, te amo y deseo tenerte conmigo. Hemos pasado por tanto… ¿Y aun así, permitiste que ella entrara en tu corazón? No, sé que no. Sé que nunca planeaste fijarte en ella, nadie manda sobre el corazón.

¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, Tony? ¿Estas con ella? Sé que sí. Pero dime, Tony ¿Le hablas dulce como me hablas a mí? ¿Te iras de misión con ella, esas en las que yo no tengo cabida alguna? Dime, Tony ¿Ella sabe todo lo que piensas de ella? ¿Sabe que tú sueñas con ella? Y más te vale que no te sorprenda que lo sepa, porque yo sé que sueñas con ella.

¿Sabes, Tony? Siempre has hablado dormido sin importar tu estado. No importa si duermes estando ebrio, no importa si caes rendido a causa del cansancio, no importa si duermes apacible o te invaden nuevamente las pesadillas. Siempre has hablado dormido y últimamente en verdad he odiado que lo hagas, porque ha sido su nombre el que abandonan tus labios. Hay a veces que solo lo murmuras, hay a veces que solo la llamas. Hay a veces que le hablas, hay a veces que su nombre sale tembloroso de tus labios, como si ella estuviera en alguna clase de peligro. Hay a veces, esas en las que no puedo evitar llorar en silencio, en que su nombre sale con pasión, con deseo. Es en esos momentos, donde solo en sueños ella puede ser tuya, es en las que escapo de la cama sin poder soportarlo.

Sé que soy cobarde, pero tú, Tony, lo eres más.

Dime, Tony ¿Dime porque no me lo dices? ¿Dime porque permites que siga ahogándome? ¿Dime porque esperas? ¿A qué esperas? Dime porque.

¿Acaso quieres que yo lo diga? ¿Esperas a quien sea yo la que se marche de tu lado? ¿Esperas a que yo elija? Pues de ser así, lo lamento. Porque de alguna manera, Tony, soy como tú. Yo también soy una cobarde, una egoísta y una dos caras.

Yo también estoy jugando, Tony.

Dime, Tony ¿Acaso ella también juega, o solo es un pobre peón que tuvo la mala fortuna de caer en nuestro tablero? Dime, Tony ¿Ella lo sabe o ignora que secretamente la odio? Porque de ser así, ella es inocente. Sé que lo es, no preguntes. Solo lo sé.

Y no te sorprendas de que la deteste, Tony. Porque quien ama, también odia. Son sentimientos que no puedo simplemente evitar y sé que, muy en el fondo, tú también odias.

Dime, Tony ¿Tu a quien odias? ¿Me odias a mí, por interferir? ¿La odias a ella, por haber aparecido? ¿O te odias a ti? Anda, dime. ¿Dime si en verdad no te has dado cuenta de mi estado? ¿Acaso en verdad eres el único que no nota mi depresión? Anda, dímelo. Dime porque.

Ya no sé qué hacer. En realidad, debo admitir, que sí sé que hacer.

Yo, Tony, seré egoísta. Jugare tu juego y tampoco diré nada.

Dime, Tony ¿Qué te parece si jugamos el mismo juego? Juguemos a que te creo y que tú me crees a mí. Juguemos a que no ha cambiado nada.

Juguemos a que en la noche, si es que vuelves a mí, finjamos a creernos. Vamos, Tony, sigamos jugando.

Sigamos creyendo que soy yo en quien piensas al hacerme el amor. Sigamos creyendo que estas contento de volver. Sigamos creyendo que solo yo invado tu mente, aunque sea solo una mentira.

Dime, Tony ¿Soy yo en quien sigues pensado, al menos unos minutos al día? ¡Anda, dímelo!

Dime, Tony ¿Por qué brillan tus ojos al volver? ¿Dime porque vuelves, si es obvio que deseas quedarte con ella? Dime, Tony. Dime porque.

Dime, Tony ¿Dime porque no me lo dices? ¿Dime porque permites que siga ahogándome? ¿Dime porque esperas? ¿A qué esperas? Dime porque.

No puedo evitarlo, Tony. Ya no. No puedo evitar mirarte a los ojos cuando vuelves y preguntarme todas y cada una de esas preguntas, y yo, como la cobarde que soy, no las digo en voz alta. Solo sigo mirándote y esperando alguna respuesta, esa la que nunca llega. Entonces te beso y vuelvo a mirarte. Esperando, siempre esperando.

Dime, Tony ¿Por qué no eres valiente? ¿Dime porque no me enfrentas? ¿Dime porque sigues mintiéndome?

Dime porque.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, seguramente se preguntaran ¿Quien era ella? La respuesta es, yo. Jejeje... si raro, pero eso soñe.

Soñe que era una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D y que Tony estaba enamorado de mi y que Pepper estaba celosa, y que yo no queria que ella sufriera asi que ignoraba a Tony.


End file.
